


She’s Mine

by Obsessedsleepygirl44



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen, Possible Scene, Short One Shot, upcoming episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedsleepygirl44/pseuds/Obsessedsleepygirl44
Summary: Mrs. Coulter’s search for her daughter finally gains some ground.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	She’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the new trailer for the weeks to come where Marisa tells Boreal, “She’s mine.” She said it so oddly that it makes me think he’s said something regarding Lyra that touched a nerve.

The crowded cafe knew nothing of the man and woman seated nearest to the wall. Not of the schemes and subtle manipulations passing like tea between friends, nor of the rising tension the fairer of the two felt beginning to rise and slither along her chest.  


“You said you had information for me,” Marisa pressed, having no time for the pleasantries that usually preceded these exchanges. “Of a sensitive nature.”

Boreal had sent word earlier in the day to meet at this location. He’d said it was pressing and would be of great interest to her. Out of options thus far in terms of finding Lyra, she’d relented and agreed to the meet.

“Right to the point, then?” He chuckled and lifted his glass, eyes slithering over her in a flattering manner that was not foreign but certainly out of her realm of allotted patience this evening.

“I haven’t the time for games,” she quipped, making a move as though to rise from the table when he let loose the words she’d been in search of for days.

“It’s Lyra,” Boreal said with a lack of urgency while setting his glass back on the table. “I found her.”

“Found her?” she echoed, heart beating faster, though she tried to keep it from her eyes even as her daemon grunted beneath the table, forcing her to dig her heel into his tail to silence him. “Where?”

“She’s in Oxford.” He whirled a hand in the air as though looking for the right words. “Just not this Oxford.”

“Go on.”

Greedy anticipation filled her as she waited, attempting to appear as refined and unhurried as possible. If he saw how utterly desperate she was for any scrap of news regarding her daughter, she knew he might delay and use it to his advantage.

“I have her and some boy she was traveling with trapped.” Boreal smirked at the tilt of her head. “It wasn’t easy. She’s a distrustful little thing and, much like Asriel, she’s wildly easy at charming an audience. She even gave me a false name.”

“Asriel?” she nearly scoffed, face hardening as she met his gaze and added possessively, “ _She’s mine_.”

Boreal nodded as if to acquiesce to her claim, but she knew he along with everyone else belittled her role as a mother as they always had. For twelve years, she’d neither been allowed to mother the girl or abandon her without judgement from her colleagues, the lot of them sneering at her without the slightest mercy for her plight, self induced as it may have been.

They’d learn.

“You’ve an alternate path,” she stated, putting the pieces together. His many trips to Oxford, his long disappearances... “Another window.”

“There’s a reason I brought you to this cafe.” Boreal stood, running a hand down the front of his suit before holding his hand out to help her stand. “There’s something I need to show you. It’s not far.”


End file.
